


You're The Best

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker tells it like it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You're The Best  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Becker tells it like it is.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Victory. The title is courtesy of Joe Esposito's song You're The Best.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Becker is chatting with Lester when he's approached.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks. I'm here with my boyfriend."

The man looks Lester up and down. "Him! I'm guessing he's rich."

Becker puts his arm around Lester. "I'm not with him for his money. I'm with him for the intelligent company and the best sex I've ever had." He turns away and kisses Lester deeply. When Lester pulls him close, Becker sighs softly.

Becker's would be suitor leaves, disappointed.

Lester pulls away first. "You didn't need to stick up for me but thank you."

"I meant every word."


End file.
